Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable time synchronization system.
Background Art
A timepiece which obtains time information from a cellular phone, and can correct time, is known. In addition, as a communication method between the cellular phone and the timepiece, an example in which a Bluetooth (registered trademark) is used, is known. In addition, a communication system which sends sending timing information indicating timing at which the cellular phone sends a connection request command, and determines timing at which the timepiece performs an operation of waiting for the connection request command sent from a sending source communication device based on the received sending timing information (for example, refer to Japanese Re-Publication of PCT application 2013-047580), is known.